Good Little Boy? (FioleeFionna x Marshall Lee)
by SparklyNeko
Summary: Is Marshall Lee really the bad boy he acts like, or is he just trying to get Fionna's attention in the wrong way? (Completed story is here: /story/2776059/Good-Little-Boy-FioleeMarshall-Lee-x-Fionna/1 )
1. Chapter one: Falling for a mortal

Fionna's Pov

"Cake!" I yelled as the nearly thirty foot monster grabbed me with it's claws. I wasn't sure what it was exactly, but it looked sort of like a giant purple wolf. There were crazy creatures wondering around Aaa.

"Fionna!" She yelled back as she used her stretching powers to grow larger and reach for me. I grabbed her paws and she tugged trying to pull me out of the monster's grip. Soon enough, the monster released me. Cake pulled me back down to the ground safely. I ran towards the monster with my sword, slashing it with all of my might , but it didn't seem to harm it at all. Suddenly, I saw a flash of black and red race beside the monster. It finally stood still, still floating in the air. It was Marshall Lee. Not a word was spoken.

Then, Marshall transformed into his huge bat form and started attacking the monster with his claws. I sighed. I hated when Marshall came and defeated the monsters we were fighting because he thought we couldn't handle them.

After Marshall had been slashing the monster with his claws for a while, the monster finally gave up and crashed onto the ground. Afterwards, Marshall changed back into his original vampire form. He landed on the ground and walked up to me.

"Hey, Fionna." He said in his normal bad boy tone. He always tried to be a bad boy, but I didn't buy it. If he was so bad, he would have let that monster destroy Cake and I. I turned my head slightly to the side.

"Oh, hey, Marshall." I said a little above a whisper and in an annoyed tone.

"Hey, chill. What's the matter? You mad at me?" I shook my head no.

"No, I'm just tired of you always defeating the monsters for me." I said firmly. He paused for a moment.

"Ohhhhh! So you are mad at me." He said in a matter of fact tone. I was starting to get annoyed, not that I already wasn't.

"I told you, I'm not mad at you!" I was quietly screaming.

"Okay, girl. Whatever." I blushed slightly at that. He grinned. There was an awkward silence. I rubbed the back of my head, avoiding eye contact.

"Well, I'll see you later, Fionna." Marshall started floating away.

"Bye." I whispered as I watched him float away. I'm pretty sure he didn't even hear me.

Marshall's Pov

I opened the door to my house, then floated inside. For once, I felt upset. I thought vampires didn't have emotions or anything? Fionna was mad at me for fighting her battles all the time. If I wouldn't have though, she'd probably be dead by now. I put my hand on my chest. I could have sworn I felt my dead heart beating. I floated over to the couch and floated above it. I closed my eyes and drifted off for a while.

"Marshall..?" I thought I heard someone call for me. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was floating in a blank area. It was just dark grey, there was nothing around. "You've gone soft." Who was talking?

"Who are you?" I finally asked. I was The Vampire King, but I was terrified.

"Ashley." My eyes widened. Could it be? The hateful girlfriend I once had. A long time ago, Ashley sold my favorite thing in the world, my stuffed animal I had as a child. The Ice Queen had given it to me, it was the only friend I had. After that, I made her leave.

"What do you want!?" I yelled.

"You're pathetic, Marshall. You're not a true vampire. You've gone soft and fallen for a mortal!"

"I don't care! Just leave me alone!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was getting aggravated. I couldn't see her, nor did I like what she was saying about Fionna and I. My voice continued to echo throughout the dark area, then everything started fading.

*End of dream.*

I shook my head roughly. I opened my eyes and looked around the living room. It was only a dream? Dream or not, Ashley was right. I was falling for a mortal.


	2. Chapter two: Do their opinions matter?

Fionna's Pov

*Later that night.*

Cake and I were getting ready for bed. I climbed upon my bed and crashed down on it, staring at the ceiling. Cake climbed into the drawer on the other side of the room. She liked to sleep there, I wasn't sure why. Cats do like to sleep in strange places, I guess. I sighed a little, Cake noticed.

"What's wrong, girl?" I sat up and looked at Cake. She was pulling her blanket up with her small kitty paws.

"No." Was all I managed to say. I shook my head. I didn't even make any sense, but Cake understood what I meant.

"I know you better than that, Fionna." I shook my head no again. I didn't say a word, or make a sound. "Is it Marshall?" I gasped a little, then I flipped over and buried my face in my pillow. I wasn't crying, but I was frustrated.

"No! I already told you, I'm fine!" Cake was silent for a moment. I guess she shrugged it off.

"Alright then, girl." I knew Cake still didn't believe me though. She knows me so well. She always knows when something is up.

*Late that night.*

I was sleeping, until I heard a strange noise. I shot up out of my bed. I grabbed my sword and walked over to Cake's bed. I started shaking her.

"Cake, I think something's in the house." I whispered. She opened her eyes and started rubbed the back of her head.

"I'm sure it's nothing." She rolled back over. I sighed. I guess it's up to me to investigate. I climbed down the stairs and started looking around. I could barely see anything. I felt my way around until I found my matches on a shelf. I lit the match and moved around he room investigating. I walked into the kitchen, then I heard a crash. I gasped and turned to my left. I looked down and there were broken glasses. Who is in my house? I was really feeling frightened now. I continued looking around, then something covered my eyes. I screamed at the top of my lungs, and tried to pull what seemed to be hands, off my eyes.

"Calm down." I heard someone whisper. It was a familiar voice. Soon enough, whatever or whoever was covering my eyes, let me go. I rubbed my eyes for a moment, then re-opened them. There floated Marshall Lee. What was he doing in my house? I held the match up so I could could see his face better. Then, Cake ran into the room.

"Leave her alone!" She yelled jumping towards Marshall.

"It's okay, Cake!" Cake, still flying towards Marshall, lost all of her anger, but she couldn't just stop in mid air. Marshall caught her. "What are you doing in my house so late Marshall!? You could have caused me to drop that match and burn the entire house down!" I yelled. He put Cake down gently and floated closer to me.

"Just felt like messing with someone." He smirked. I groaned.

"Can't you mess with someone else?" I was very angry right now. He broke some things, woke me up, nearly scared me to death, and could have caused my house to burn.

"It's no fun to mess with anyone elseeee!" He wined. I just looked at him angrily for a moment. "Well, Fionna, I'll see you later since you don't want me here. He started floating away.

"Oh come on! You know I didn't say that, Marshall!" Marshall ignored me and continued to float away. Then, he was gone. I just shrugged my shoulders. Then, I headed back to bed.

Marshall's Pov

I floated away from Fionna's home. I turned around and stopped. I just stared at her treehouse. I sighed and closed my eyes. I didn't really like upsetting Fionna with my rudeness, but that's how I was raised to act. If I were to be kind, the other vampires would look down upon me. But, I can't keep treating Fionna this way. Everyday I fall harder for this mortal. Do the other vampire's opinions matter? Does my mom's opinion matter? Or should I follow my dead heart? I felt my dead heart beat again. I opened my eyes, a tear slid down my face. I wiped it off with my hand, then I stared down at my wet hand. I don't think I've ever cried before. This is what it feels like? I continued to cry, I cried a lot. Then, I turned around and floated home as I continued to cry for the first time.


End file.
